


【DMC】旧时瓦伦丁之日【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 维吉尔遇到了无法解释的状况，不过今晚他并不在意





	【DMC】旧时瓦伦丁之日【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作有！40左右的维吉尔和20出头的但丁

维吉尔明白了他的处境，在那个人进入酒吧的一刻他的困惑就消失了。  
那个人在欢笑，气氛热烈，女孩们都对他吹起口哨，他握住灯光炫目的舞台上的钢管如舞者般扭转身体，跃入那些沉溺在节日的酒精里的年轻男女之中，享受他们的尖叫与亲吻，再同他们一起高举起酒杯，吞下冰凉的啤酒。  
意外只存在了很短的时间，以及曾经强烈的，鸡尾酒般的爱与恨，事到如今维吉尔觉得那些已经无所谓了。无论是谁或者是什么东西让他出现在这里，都不重要了，他只剩下了疲惫，连后悔的余力都没有。  
“嗨！”人群的焦点来到了维吉尔的身边，他几乎是喊起来好盖过震耳的音乐，“老兄，你为什么苦着脸？在情人节苦着脸，你今年也会是单身汉！”  
他叫来了酒保，要了一杯朗姆酒，扭过头对维吉尔说：“我请你！”  
“你经常请陌生人喝酒吗？”  
“什么？”  
维吉尔重复了一遍他的问题，通常来说他并没有这样的耐心。  
“就当是单身汉的惺惺相惜吧，你肯定没看出我今晚床上也只有一个人吧？”他说，毫无防备地向维吉尔伸出手，“我是但丁，你呢老兄？”  
维吉尔看了一眼那只友好的手，他曾有过握住它的机会，是他自己放弃了。现在又有什么可在乎的呢？  
“你可以叫我安杰洛。”维吉尔握住但丁的手，如此说道。  
但丁夸张地抬起眉毛：“真是个怪名字，我有种要被你烧成灰的预感，你的皮衣下不会刚好带了几瓶圣水吧？”  
在维吉尔向他瞥眼之前但丁就嘻嘻地笑了起来，揽住维吉尔的肩膀大笑，他身上的酒精味快要麻痹维吉尔的嗅觉了，但他不觉得讨厌，他以前认为但丁愚蠢又天真，现在，至少他为但丁没有变感到高兴。  
“你的事务所……”如果没记错的话大半个房子都塌了，“经营起来了吗？”  
但丁侧过头，他眨眨眼，凑近维吉尔好像要揪出什么似的，然后他叹了口气，说道：“很遗憾，你没有女朋友并不是因为恶魔作祟。”  
这个答案让年长的半魔反应不及，随后他才意识到身边这个离醉倒不远的人在说什么，他扶住额头，苦笑起来：“你还真是个混蛋。”  
“嗯？生气了吗？抱歉啦抱歉啦~”但丁把酒杯推到维吉尔手边，与他碰杯，“你要去看看吗？我的事务所装修一新，感谢雇主的丰厚的报酬，我甚至换了张大床！你可以住一晚，免费哦。”  
维吉尔拿起酒杯，冰块在杯中晃动，他看向但丁：“所以你请人喝酒，还带人回家吗？”  
但丁疑惑地睁大了眼睛，然后突然脸红起来，双手捂住脸发出懊悔的哼声。他抬起头从指缝里偷瞧维吉尔，故作镇定地说：“的确不是个适合的日子。”  
“是啊。”维吉尔拿开但丁的一只手，难得地露出微笑，“但我怎么好拒绝呢，你已经为我的酒付钱了。”

捉弄自己的弟弟远比维吉尔想象的有趣，尤其在他没认出自己，也不会虚张声势张牙舞爪的时候。离开酒吧后但丁好几次欲言又止，让维吉尔想起他很久以前还是会觉得但丁是可爱的。  
但丁有理由认不出维吉尔，他此时是如此年轻，看上去才不过二十出头的年纪，稍微改变了发型和穿衣风格，似乎在试着让自己看上去成熟可靠，用猎杀恶魔赚来的钱翻修破旧的房子，像其他人类那样正努力走上正轨。而维吉尔，他本不该出现在这里，这个时间，他应该在魔界遭受折磨，成为蒙杜斯的走狗，几年后他会以黑骑士的姿态与但丁重逢，败于他的手下，然后在混沌之中迷蒙，直至他现在的模样。维吉尔有些好奇在但丁眼中他看上去是什么样子。  
街上远不如酒吧里火热，甚至飘起了雪花，但丁抱着肩膀不停地打寒颤，但维吉尔猜他发抖不全是因为怕冷，他就不觉得冷。不过虽然已经到了该夜深人静的时候，街上的人却并不少，而且大多成双成对，女孩们脸上的妆看上去才刚化好不久，不时有人向她们身边的男孩兜售鲜花，而男孩们也乐于买单。  
“你想要那个吗？”维吉尔拉住但丁问道，但丁扭头看到了街边的花贩。  
“为、为什么我会想要？”  
“不想吗？这难道不是节日的一部分吗？”维吉尔说，他以为但丁乐于参与人类的节日。  
不知道出于什么原因，但丁看上去本是要当即拒绝的，可他张开嘴又犹豫了，鞋底蹭了蹭地上薄薄的积雪，把决定权又丢回给维吉尔：“你送的话我就要。”  
半分钟后，但丁的手里多了一朵包着彩色雾面纸扎着蝴蝶结的玫瑰。  
这小小的礼物对但丁十分受用，他一开始并没有表现出来，手里握着花继续在维吉尔前面两步远的距离走着，好像并不在意。然后他似乎改变了心意，放慢脚步与维吉尔并肩而行，把玫瑰凑到鼻子前，鼻尖埋进了花瓣中，装作自然的样子揽住了他的胳膊。  
“之前我觉得你眼熟，我以为是因为你看上去像我父亲。”但丁小声地说道，他抿起嘴按捺笑意，样子就像是被自己给逗乐了。  
维吉尔偏过头：“之前？现在呢？”  
“现在不那样想了，那也太罪恶了。”他终于还是没忍住笑出了声。  
有一瞬间维吉尔以为但丁真的看出了他是谁，但显然这次他的预期也落空了，这让维吉尔不由自主地感到失落。他也没有真的在意，他可不想向但丁解释以后会发生什么，以及过去的事为什么发生，做一个眼熟的陌生人反而比较轻松。  
但丁的事务所离酒吧不远，不过已经躲在巷子深处的角落里，路灯只能照到它的边缘，花哨的LED灯箱灰着没有点亮，或许他本打算夜不归宿的。但丁掏出钥匙打开大门，他的钥匙全都串到了一起，总共也没有几把，他没多少可去的地方。门开后能闻到一股油腻的食物味，但丁打开灯后维吉尔看到那是桌子上没吃完的披萨发出的味道，旁边是几个空了的啤酒罐，还有一个滚到了地板上。  
维吉尔脱下他的外套搭在沙发上，沙发上扣着一本杂志。“看来你是临时决定带人回来的。”维吉尔说，他环视四周想更多地看看但丁生活的地方，但丁却揪住他把他按到了沙发上。  
他捡起掉在地上的易拉罐，拿着维吉尔送他的那朵玫瑰，对他说：“等我一下。”然后他去了办公桌后面的卫生间，维吉尔听到了流水的声音，等但丁回来时他把玫瑰插进了灌了水的易拉罐里。  
看来他真的很喜欢那朵花，维吉尔想，但丁小时候也是如此，常常为一些微不足道的小东西兴奋不已，比如母亲烤的派，比如路边小狗，还有吹散的蒲公英，他还会拉上维吉尔，想他的哥哥也来分享那些。抛开要从但丁那里抢走些什么的念头后，维吉尔头一次觉得放任弟弟独自生活并不是很好的决定。  
当然这也只能是维吉尔的臆想，他毫不怀疑但丁在知道他的真实身份后会回敬维吉尔把他钉在地上的事。  
“来吧，去楼上。”但丁放下易拉罐拉起维吉尔。  
“你不想带我参观你的事务所了吗？”  
“那个、那个一会儿再说。”他说，好像继续停留在这里的话随时会让他放弃，而他正极力阻止它发生。  
或许是离开人类世界太久了，或许是维吉尔从来就没在意过人类的生活，他为但丁的表现迷惑，他的弟弟看上去在脸红但又心怀期待，直至他想起儿时的一件事。那天他没觉得有什么不同，母亲好像一直在期待着什么，连但丁摔倒在雪里弄脏了新衣服都不会让她皱一下眉头。等到晚上父亲回来时，他的手里拿了些东西，对了，是一束花，红色的玫瑰。母亲接过玫瑰，微笑着亲吻了父亲，但丁对那一幕充满了憧憬，他告诉维吉尔这一天是特别的，那束花也是特别的，总有一天他们也会找到送出玫瑰的人，虽然只是寻常的花，但那代表着——  
“代表着……”维吉尔不禁为他回想起的发笑，他抬头看了眼但丁，那副表情简直和他记忆里的一模一样。他笑着握住但丁的手站起身，手指轻触他的脸颊，柔软且真实。  
“天啊但丁，你总是这么容易被打动吗？”维吉尔抚弄着但丁的下巴，但丁半眯起眼睛，在酒精的作用下他毫无顾忌地享受着对他的触碰。“如果我欺骗了你呢？我对你另有所图。或者更糟，如果我是个恶魔呢？”  
对维吉尔的警告但丁完全没放在心上，他抬起手臂搭在了维吉尔的肩上，骄傲地向他宣布：“恶魔？那你要倒霉了，我可是你见过的最厉害的恶魔猎人。”  
维吉尔没有追究那是他所期待的还是一时兴起，他只知道在那一刻他想要亲吻但丁，于是他就那么做了。但丁被这突然的吻搞得措手不及，就好像他从来都不知道自己的举动意味着什么，但他很快就接受了，将自己和吻着他的男人贴的更近，他们跌坐回沙发上，唇齿相依。但丁笑着拉起维吉尔，带着他走上二楼，推开卧室的房门，维吉尔看得出他至少真的给自己挑了张舒适的床。  
但丁捧着维吉尔的脸给了他一个吻，他的眼神中带着甜蜜的笑意，轻咬下唇向维吉尔张开了双臂，说道：“帮我脱掉。”  
维吉尔照做了，他脱掉了但丁的外套，解开皮扣和纽扣褪去他的马甲及衬衣，但丁咬着手套的指尖摘下它们，然后抬起手臂让维吉尔顺利地脱掉了贴身的皮衣。虽然明白他们的体质，但维吉尔依旧会为他看到的而心生波澜，但丁的身体比和他分离时成熟了一些，肌肉更加匀称却并非刻意为之，他依旧是年轻的，稚嫩的，被他藏在层层衣物下的皮肤细腻且平整，他可以感受到但丁的温度，如此鲜活，如此完整，没有了一点当初维吉尔留下的痕迹。  
年长的恶魔忽然意识到，他可以是不曾存在过的，他早以淡出了但丁的生活，成了记忆里的人，最终会失去色彩，在他往后的生活里变成压在箱底的尘埃。  
“你喜欢吗？”但丁问道，他握住维吉尔的手腕，让他的手掌贴在自己的腹部，“或者觉得很乏味？”  
在那一刻，维吉尔以为但丁真的认出他了，不安，焦躁，以及期待，他看到但丁如此透露着自己心中所想。但维吉尔远比自己想象得更了解但丁，感人的重逢只存在于不切实际的幻想中，他们离和睦的兄弟关系差了太远，比起谅解，把手里的刀捅进对方的心脏更适合他们。但丁向维吉尔暗示的不过是他幼稚的，突然缺乏自信的小心思。  
“如果我有孩子，应该也和你差不多大了吧。”维吉尔说，他直截了当地戳穿了但丁，颇为好笑地看到了他手足无措的模样。此时的但丁年轻又热情洋溢，正竭尽全力享受这个年纪赋予他的特权，却也缺乏经验，他可以提出邀请，就像浪漫故事的开端，但他也仅仅读过序章，当他将要走出下一步时便疑惑且小心翼翼起来，甚至怀疑起自己是否足够吸引身前的男人。  
维吉尔承认自己偶尔的幼稚，当他有机会时总会选择捉弄弟弟，而且通常不是什么美好的回忆，他时常做过火让但丁掉眼泪，而他又拒绝道歉，即使他深知自己做错了。  
被识破可就糟了，维吉尔想，那样就回到他们都熟悉的领域了。  
但丁确实猜不透这个看起来比自己大将近二十岁的男人在想什么，他被摸了头，揉乱了头发，男人称得上温柔地对他说：“让我看看你能做些什么。”  
酒精对流淌着一半恶魔血液的人同样有用，某种尖锐又炽热的东西击中了他，他却模模糊糊看不出那是什么，于是他便暂且不去想，还有漫无尽头的时间，他可以率性而为。年轻的恶魔猎人满怀自信地微笑，他解开男人的腰带拉开拉链，确信自己最终能得到男人的赞赏。他的举动得到了默许，但丁坐在床上，拉近了自称安杰洛的男人，他仰起头，安杰洛同样注视着他，伸出手便可触碰到他的脸，短短的胡渣从指间传来轻微的刺痛感。那只能够扼杀恶魔的手缓缓滑下，但丁摸得到男人衬衣下结实的躯体，这不是他醉酒后的幻象。他低下头，手探进安杰洛的裤子里，隔着最后的遮挡亲吻着，带着恶作剧的快感轻咬，没有人责备他，虽然他看不到男人的表情，但他从自己被触摸的方式猜对方也并不讨厌如此。于是但丁继续下去，他直接握住套弄起来，寻找适合的力度，然后张嘴含住了手中的东西。但丁猜他的技术一定没什么值得称道的地方，毕竟他第一次尝试做这个，但他聪明的很，仿佛天生就知道该如何取悦身前的男人，只要他动动舌头，更深地吮吸就能换来他想要听到的声音。但丁确定有些什么在他们之间萌生，他环住安杰洛的腰，纵使他的下巴开始酸涩也不去在意，热切地吞吐，灵巧地挑逗，允许口中的异物深入脆弱的喉咙。在最后一刻，恶魔猎人松了口，他顽劣地诱使年长于他许多的男人射在了他的脸上，粘到了头发里。  
这点小伎俩似乎并不足以捉弄到这个男人，他喘息着，同时皱着眉，拨开但丁额前的碎发像是在思考该怎样评价他幼稚的行为，而他得出的结论是亲吻那张假装委屈的嘴。但丁眨眨眼，蓝色的眼睛像雨后阳光正好的浅海，他大笑起来，拽过男人用他的衬衣擦掉了脸上的东西。  
“我可没带换洗的衣服。”维吉尔说。  
但丁笑着：“有什么关系呢？”  
夜已深，天明依旧遥远，两个生来与众不同的人彼此吸引，他们肌肤相亲，脱去身上剩余的衣物。年轻的恶魔猎人后背贴在床上曲起双腿，容纳进男人的欲求，他承受着撞击，手指在对方的背上留下划痕，它们转瞬即逝，唯有逐渐填满他的东西真是存在。维吉尔亲吻着身下人，他在此刻掌控了曾被他视为阻碍的兄弟，却失去了伤害他的意图，他尽可能地避免使但丁感到疼痛，在但丁呻吟时贴近他的耳边轻声安抚。  
身体的深处被打开，酥麻的快感冲击着但丁最细微的感官，无论是人类的部分还是恶魔的部分都沉溺于此，前面也被体贴的照顾到，强烈的刺激让他无所顾忌地发出困于情欲的声音。他确信酒精带给他的兴奋已经消散，但他仍感到晕眩，本能地索求更多。维吉尔将他抱起，捂住他的腰胯挺动，但丁仰起头尖叫，汗水打湿的他的头发，泪水模糊他的视线，他以为的陌生人的精液灌进了他的体内，他的身体在颤抖，到达顶点的快感令他失声，在他眼中的景色转为一片白光之前，虽然只有短短一瞬间，年轻的恶魔猎人终于看清了击中他的是什么。  
但丁瘫倒在维吉尔的身上，他不会满足于此，而且他知道他们都不会，只是这宣泄后短暂的余韵令他感到难得的惬意，腰也失去了力气。  
维吉尔觉得自己身上就像趴了一只大型犬，毫无自觉地压在主人身上打瞌睡，随时可能吐出舌头舔他的脸。他不清楚这算不算纵容，但这时他喜欢但丁这样，他可以替但丁擦掉眼泪，也可以只是抱着他，静静去听他的心跳声。  
“你会留下吗？”但丁小声地问道，手臂搭在维吉尔胸前，抬起头看着他，如果他有尾巴，一定摇得正欢。  
维吉尔抚弄但丁的头发，轻戳他的鼻尖：“你希望我留下吗？让一个你并不了解的人留下来吗？”  
但丁点点头，他没有一点犹豫，也没有更多的考虑。  
“天亮后你就会后悔。”维吉尔说。  
白发的半魔抬起腰身，月光下的他如此闪耀，笑容天真又纯粹，他无畏地宣布道：“还有很久才会天亮，至少现在，我正在爱你。”

——THE END——


End file.
